Healer
As a healer, you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit Dice 1d8 per healer level Hit Points at 1st Level 8 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per healer level after 1st Armor Proficiencies Light armor, medium armor, shields Weapon Proficiencies Simple weapons Tool Proficiencies Healer's Kit Saving Throws Wisdom, Charisma Skill Proficiencies Choose two from History, Insight, Medicine, Persuasion, and Religion Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: (a) a mace or (b) a quarterstaff (a) scale mail, (b) leather armor, or © chain mail (if proficient) (a) a shortbow and 20 arrows or (b) any simple weapon (a) a priest’s pack or (b) an explorer’s pack A shield and a holy symbol Alternate Forego all weapons and instead choose 2 minor artifacts of myth or 1 moderate artifact of myth. Spellcasting As a conduit for divine power, you can cast healer spells. See Spells Rules for the general rules of spellcasting and the Spells Listing for the healer spell list. Cantrips At 1st level, you know three cantrips of your choice from the healer spell list. You learn additional healer cantrips of your choice at higher levels, as shown in the Cantrips Known column of the Healer table. Preparing and Casting Spells The Cleric table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell’s level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. You prepare the list of healer spells that are available for you to cast, choosing from the healer spell list. When you do so, choose a number of healer spells equal to your Wisdom modifier + your healer level (minimum of one spell). The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For example, if you are a 3rd-level healer, you have four 1st-level and two 2nd-level spell slots. With a Wisdom of 16, your list of prepared spells can include six spells of 1st or 2nd level, in any combination. If you prepare the 1st-level spell cure wounds, you can cast it using a 1st-level or 2nd-level slot. Casting the spell doesn’t remove it from your list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells when you finish a long rest. Preparing a new list of healer spells requires time spent in prayer and meditation: at least 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list. Spellcasting Ability Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for your healer spells. The power of your spells comes from your devotion to your deity and your experience in healing. You use your Wisdom whenever a healer spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Wisdom modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a healer spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Ritual Casting You can cast a healer spell as a ritual if that spell has the ritual tag and you have the spell prepared. Spellcasting Focus You can use a holy symbol (see the Adventuring Gear section) as a spellcasting focus for your cleric spells. Divine Domain Choose one domain related to your deity: Life, Passage, or Death. The domains are detailed at the end of the class description and provides examples of gods associated with it. Your choice grants you domain spells and other features when you choose it at 1st level. It also grants you additional ways to use Channel Divinity when you gain that feature at 2nd level, and additional benefits at 6th, 8th, and 17th levels. Domain Spells Each domain has a list of spells — its domain spells — that you gain at the healer levels noted in the domain description. Once you gain a domain spell, you always have it prepared, and it doesn’t count against the number of spells you can prepare each day. If you have a domain spell that doesn’t appear on the cleric spell list, the spell is nonetheless a healer spell for you. Channel Divinity At 2nd level, you gain the ability to channel divine energy directly from your deity, using that energy to fuel magical effects. You start with two such effects: Turn Undead and an effect determined by your domain. Some domains grant you additional effects as you advance in levels, as noted in the domain description. When you use your Channel Divinity, you choose which effect to create. You must then finish a short or long rest to use your Channel Divinity again. Some Channel Divinity effects require saving throws. When you use such an effect from this class, the DC equals your cleric spell save DC. Beginning at 6th level, you can use your Channel Divinity twice between rests, and beginning at 18th level, you can use it three times between rests. When you finish a short or long rest, you regain your expended uses. Channel Divinity: Turn Undead As an action, you present your holy symbol and speak a prayer censuring the undead. Each undead that can see or hear you within 30 feet of you must make a Wisdom saving throw. If the creature fails its saving throw, it is turned for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. A turned creature must spend its turns trying to move as far away from you as it can, and it can’t willingly move to a space within 30 feet of you. It also can’t take reactions. For its action, it can use only the Dash action or try to escape from an effect that prevents it from moving. If there’s nowhere to move, the creature can use the Dodge action Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Using the optional feats rule, you can forgo taking this feature to take a feat of your choice instead. Destroy Undead Starting at 5th level, when an undead fails its saving throw against your Turn Undead feature, the creature is instantly destroyed if its challenge rating is at or below a certain threshold, as shown in the Destroy Undead table. Life Domain Priest of Aeschylus, Apollo or Hestia Life Domain Spells Bonus Proficiency When you choose this domain at 1st level, you gain proficiency with heavy armor. Disciple of Life Also starting at 1st level, your healing spells are more effective. Whenever you use a spell of 1st level or higher to restore hit points to a creature, the creature regains additional hit points equal to 2 + the spell’s level. Channel Divinity: Preserve Life Starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to heal the badly injured. As an action, you present your holy symbol and evoke healing energy that can restore a number of hit points equal to five times your cleric level. Choose any creatures within 30 feet of you, and divide those hit points among them. This feature can restore a creature to no more than half of its hit point maximum. You can’t use this feature on an undead or a construct. Passage Domain Priest of Hermes, Persephone Passage Domain Spells Circle of Mortality At 1st level, when you would normally roll one or more dice to restore hit points with a spell to a creature at 0 hit points, you instead use the highest number possible for each die. In addition, you learn the Spare the Dying cantrip, which doesn't count against the number of healer cantrips you know. For you, it has a range of 30 feet, and you can cast it as a bonus action. Eyes of the Grave At 1st level, as an action, you can open your awareness to magically detect undead. Until the end of your next turn, you know the location of any undead within 60 feet of you that isn't behind total cover and that isn't protected from divination magic. This sense doesn't tell you anything about a creature's capabilities or identity. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of once). You regain all expended uses when you finish a long rest. Channel Divinity: Path to the Grave Starting at 2nd level, as an action, you choose one creature you can see within 30 feet of you, cursing it until the end of your next turn. The next time you or an ally of yours hits the cursed creature with an attack, the creature has vulnerability to all of that attack's damage, and then the curse ends.' ' Death Domain Priest of Hades, Styx, or Achlys Death Domain Spells Bonus Proficiency At 1st level, you gain proficiency with martial weapons. Reaper At 1st level, you learn one necromancy cantrip of your choice from any spell list. When you cast a necromancy cantrip that normally targets only one creature, the spell can instead target two creatures within range and within 5 feet of each other. Channel Divinity: Touch of Death Starting at 2nd level, when you hit a creature with a melee attack, you can use Channel Divinity to deal extra necrotic damage to the target. The damage equals 5 + twice your healer level. Inescapable Destruction Starting at 6th level, necrotic damage dealt by your healer spells and Channel Divinity options ignore resistance to necrotic damage.